Weihnachtsgrüße aus dem Grimmauldplatz 12
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten und Weihnachtsgrüße dürfen da natürlich nicht fehlen!


**Achtung: Diese Weihnachtsgrüße wurden von meinem OC Jo Black verfasst. Ich hab ihr freie Hand gelassen. Sie ist Sirius' Cousine und ein Jahr jünger als er. Wer mehr über sie wissen will schaut bitte in meinem Profil vorbei oder liest meine anderen Stories. Danke fürs Verständnis! Lesen lohnt sich aber trotzdem, auch ohne Vorkenntnisse :)**

Hallo meine Lieben!

Schön, dass ihr auch mal wieder vorbeischaut! Na, wie war das große Fest? Schön hoffe ich doch. Wie meins so war? Nunja...

Eigentlich wollte ich Lockhart einen netten Fluch zu Weihnachten schicken (allein schon für sein bescheuertes Buch "Wanderungen mit Werwölfen" hätte er das mehr als verdient), aber Remus hat mich freundlicherweise zurückgehalten und meinte, sein eigener Gedächtnisfluch sei wirklich schon Strafe genug. Manchmal färbt Sirius ein wenig zu viel auf mich abscheint mir #verlegen grins#.

Also habe ich Weihnachten doch nicht mit Fluchverschicken verbracht, sondern mit meinen Freunden unterm Weihnachtsbaum. Ganz wie es sich gehört ;) . Nur Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Benji, Meggie, Lina und ich. Gaaaaaaanz entspannt (soweit das bei Sirius und Jamie möglich ist) und mit vielen Keksen und Geschenken.

Dumbledore ist auch mal auf einen Punsch vorbeigeschneit. Dann gings gleich weiter in die Karibik. Ich beneide ihn um dieses Exil. Wirklich. Und das nicht nur, weil er eine Gastrolle in "Fluch der Karibik 2" bekommen hat. Ehrlich! (Ich bin nicht wirklich gut im Lügen, oder? #grummel#) Wehe der alte Mann bringt mir kein Johnny Depp Autogramm mit. Dann kann er was erleben!

Selbst Severus hat sich kurz auf der Durchreise zur nächsten Weihnachtsparty (Moody wollte keine Absage akzeptieren) bei uns blicken lassen. Als ich ihn überreden wollte, für euch ein paar Zeilen Weihnachtsgrüße da zu lassen, hat er allerdings nur gegrummelt. Dafür hab ich ihn unter dem nächsten Mistelzweig genötigt #hehe#. Strafe muss sein ;).

Benji und Meggie haben sich bald nach Severus verabschiedet. Die beiden sind wieder zurück nach Neuseeland in ihr Exil. Tja, totgesagte leben länger ;).

Auch Lily und James sind mitlerweile wieder daheim. Das sich die beiden wieder in Godrics Hollow verschanzt haben, darauf kommt sicher keiner. Nichtmal die gute Joanne. Ha! Ätsch, Peter!

Hey! Was war das? Moment, muss kurz mal nachsehen was da eben so gepoltert hat...bin gleich wieder da. Nicht weggehen!

----Feder auf Standby----

So. Da bin ich wieder. War nur Sirius. Ist mal wieder über diesen dämlichen Schirmständer in der Eingangshalle gestolpert. Ich hab ihm schon hundertmal gesagt wir sollten dieses hässliche Ding endlich entsorgen, aber auf mich hört ja keiner. #seufz# Er hätte doch wenigstens sein Stablicht mitnehen können. Aber nein, der werte Herr schleicht lieber nur mit seiner Boxershort bekleidet durchs dunkle Haus in Richtung Küche und weckt dabei das ganze Haus auf. Ich will lieber nicht wissen, was genau er dort mitten in der Nacht wollte und ich will auch gar nicht wissen, was Lina und er da im Zimmer nebenan veranstalten. #weg mit den Bildern#

Nein, vom eigenen Cousin will man _das_ wirklich nicht wissen. Da fällt mir ein ich soll euch ja ein frohes Fest von ihm wünschen und ihr sollt die Hunde dieser Welt immer gut behandeln. Vor allem die großen Schwarzen. Gar nicht eigennützig der Kleine ;).

Oh, Remus lässt euch auch schön grüßen. Was er gerade so treibt. Er sitzt im Bett neben mir und liest. Was? Moment, da muss ich erstmal nachsehen...

----Feder auf Standby----

Unter Aufbietung meiner gesammten Kräfte ist es mir tatsächlich gelungen den Titel zu erfahren. "Total verhext". Man möchte gar nicht glauben, dass der gute Remus auf Pratchett steht. Tut er aber. Und wer den guten Terry jetzt für einen Muggel hält, der hat sich geschnitten. Ein Squib muss schließlich auch von irgendetwas leben, oder? #grins#

_Was heißt hier von irgendetwas? Pratchetts Literatur hat eine Menge sehr tiefsinnigen Witz, der bei manch anderen hochgelobten Werken anderer Autoren oftmals zu vermissen ist._

Danke, Professor Lupin. Mischt du dich da gerade eben in meine Weihnachtsgrüße ein?

_Allerdings, das tue ich._

Weißt du, statt uns hier mit literarischen Abhandlungen vollzutexten, könntest du doch ein paar Weihnachtsgrüße für die Leser hinterlassen. #wimperklimper#

_Könnte ich._

Und warum tust dus dann nicht?

_Weil du Pratchett als einen Squib "der schließlich auch von irgendetwas leben muss" bezeichnet hast._

Merlin, du bist ja leichter beleidigt als ein Hippogreif!

_Bin ich nicht. Hier geht es ums Prinzip._

#seufz# Heute ist Weihnachten!

_Na und?_

Was heißt hier na und?

_Prinzipien gelten auch an Weihnachten. Ist schließlich auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere._

Na wenn das so ist, dann will ich jeden Tag einen Weihnachtsbaum, eine Party, Mistelzweige und Geschenke.

_Ich brauche keinen Mistelzweig um dich zu küssen. Das schaff ich auch so._

Nicht ablenken! Hier geht es auch um ein Prinzip.

_Also gut. Heute ist Weihnachten. Lass uns diese unsinnige Diskussion beenden, ich schreibe meine Weihnachtsgrüße und dann..._

Dir ist schon klar, dass das hier jeder lesen kann!

_Ich hab doch nur "und dann..." geschrieben. Kann ich was dafür, wenn du schon wieder zweideutig denkst?_

Oh! Tust dus nicht?

_Schon, aber muss doch nicht gleich jeder wissen, oder?_

Stimmt #grins# #rot werd#. Also? #Feder hinhalt#

_Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten, schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Und allen, bei denen es zutrifft, einen schönen und erholsamen Urlaub._

_Remus Lupin_

Na bitte! Hat er das nicht schön geschrieben? #Werwolf niederknutsch# Mein Ausgleich für den Tränkemeister #hehe#.

_Was hat Snape mit meinen Weihnachtsgrüßen zu tun?_

Snape? Wer hat den Severus erwähnt. #unschuldig schau#

_Du._

Wann?

_Eben. Erinnerst du dich? "Mein Ausgleich für den Tränkemeister." Seit wann bin ich ein Ausgleich?_

Bist du doch gar nicht! Und hör auf mich so anzusehen um mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen! Das zieht bei mir nicht mehr! #schlechtes Gewissen krieg# Und außerdem ist Weihnachten. Mistelzweige! Ich kann also rein gar nichts dafür! #wimperklimper# #Unterlippe vorschieb# #große Augen mach#

_Hör auf damit! Das wirkt alles absolut nicht. _

#auf die Tränendrüse drück#

_#Herz weich wird# Du arbeitest mit unfairen Mitteln, weißt du das?_

Ja, ist mir bekannt.

_Bist du hiermit bald fertig?_

Warum?

_#grins#_

Hey! Das kitzelt! Ich kann mich überhaupt micht konzentrieren. Jetzt mach ich sicher lauter Schreibfehler und alles nur weden dirr.

_Dir._

Hä?

_Das heißt "Wie bitte". Und "dir" schreibt man mir einem "R"._

Das hast dus! Deine Schuld!

_Meine Schuld? Aber gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Weil Weihnachten ist._

Du bist auch wirklich zu gütig.

Also gut, wo war ich? Ach ja! Wie gesagt: Remus liest, beziehungsweise liest jetzt wieder. Peter ist hoffentlich auf dem Weg zur Hölle und wo die anderen sind hab ich schon erwähnt.

Gut. Dann bleibt mir nur noch euch fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen, genießt die Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch in Richtung nächstes Jahr! Ich zumindest werde schöne Feiertage haben #zum Wolf rüberlins# #grins#

Also dann! Man liest sich!

Schöne Grüße

Jo Black

A/N: So, fertig. Hoffe es hat gefallen. Krieg leider so wenige Reviews, dass ich das nicht beurteilen kann #traurig schau# #Unterlippe vorschieb# #große Augen mach# #lol#

Disclaimer: Die ganze Potterwelt gehört JKR. Jo Black, sowie Meggie und auch Angelina 'Lina' Fenwick gehören aber mir #meins, mein schatz# #lol#

"Total verhext" gehört Terry Pratchett und der Gute möge mir verzeihen, dass ich einen Squib aus ihm gemacht habe. Sorry, aber es passte gerade so gut #um Entschuldigung anfleh#

"Fluch der Karibik" gehört den Leuten mit den passenden Rechten

und Weihnachten gehört natürlich allen;)

Krieg ich vielleicht noch eine Review #ganz lieb schau# #Bestechungs-Weihnachtskeks rüberschieb#;)


End file.
